


one more time

by inkin_brushes



Series: Fucktoy AU (EXO) [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, M/M, Master/Slave, Spanking, fucktoy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: Tao wasn't Kris's only toy, but he was definitely his favorite.Warnings:General BDSM themes, D/s. This is kinkfic, an AU with master/slave relationships. If this upsets or triggers you in any way,please do not read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the kinky taoris porn you've been waiting for. Yaaay first porn I am posting for this au (though not the first nor only one I've written for it oops CHRONOLOGY WHAT IS IT).

Kris rubbed at the back of his neck, trying to press away the tension of the day, as well as shield the tender skin there from the heat of the setting sun. He was riding home from a rather trying day at the palace. If Kris had to listen to one more know-it-all lower lord lecturing the council on affairs they knew nothing about, he might scream. He was comforted that the vast majority of the council seemed to share his sentiment. Before Kris left Chanyeol had confided that the doors would be closed to non-council members tomorrow, and for that Kris could only be grateful.

His home wasn't far from the palace, and as Kris handed the reins over to his stable boy he sighed and rolled his shoulders, dismounting. The front door swung open before his reached it, a servant murmuring a greeting and bowing as he swept inside, shoes clicking on the stone floors.

"Your dinner is ready, sir, whenever you wish to have it," the servant demurred.

"Have it sent to my bedroom," Kris said absently, already striding away, "and have Tao sent to my room as well."

Kris's home was spacious but still smaller than his house in his homeland, with warm marble walls and plush carpets. It had been provided for him by the palace, as he was a foreign ambassador. Initially he'd been offered space _inside_ the castle, but he'd declined, even if it meant having to take a ride every time he was summoned. He liked having his own place, his own servants.

The tension bled out of Kris as soon as he entered his bedroom. The light streaming in through the large bay windows was warm, illuminating the large four poster bed and turning the thin vibrant green curtains translucent, like a forest canopy. The house's previous owner had been an older man, and when Kris had first moved in said old man's furnishings had been left behind. Kris had liked the furniture itself, dark, sturdy wood pieces, elaborately carved and inlaid with gold and ivory. The draperies and pillows and virtually all other fabric had had to go though. They'd been red and black, and sleeping in the room had made Kris feel like some sinister ancient creature, the kind that stole young maidens in the old stories. He'd redone the room in vibrant greens, from deep olive to pale mint.

Kris toed off his boots, setting them beside his large wardrobe. A knock fell on the door, and then a servant was nudging it open, carrying a tray of food. Two more servants followed her in, both also bearing trays.

"Put it on the coffee table," Kris ordered. Kris knew Suho would be aghast over the treatment of such fine furniture ( _It's from the Eastern Islands!_ his brain helpfully supplied in Suho's voice) but Kris wasn't particularly bothered. He'd never really understood the concept of decorative furniture. The stuff was made to be _used_.

Speaking of things to be used, Tao slipped into the room while the servants were still setting out the food. Kris waved them away, dismissing them. They bowed as they left, closing the door behind them.

Tao was dressed rather plainly in thin white linen robes that showed his silhouette distinctly through the light material, the pale color accentuating his tan. His feet were bare, and aside from the many simple silver rings in his ears and the thick leather collar around his throat, he was without jewelry or adornments. He knelt by the foot of the bed, knees apart, his eyes on the floor and arms crossed behind his back, a position that caused his spine to arch slightly.

He was an excellent toy, very well trained. He'd cost Kris a small fortune, though compared to how much his friends had spent on their respective toys, it wasn't really an outrageous amount, especially for the quality of the merchandise. Baekhyun was impeccably trained, and Luhan must have been amazing in bed, judging by the way the court had fallen over him, but they were both lacking something to Kris. Whatever the intangible something was, Tao had it in spades. Kris had never found himself regretting his purchase.

He sauntered over, looming tall over his toy. Tao was from Kris's homeland, and when they were alone, Kris used their native tongue. He knew it wasn't a good habit, they both could use the practise, but he didn't care. 

"Have you eaten?" he asked, the syllables rolling off his tongue easier. Tao nodded, eyes fixed on Kris's shoes. Kris plucked at the collar of Tao's robes. "Take this off."

Tao obeyed, shedding the material quickly and efficiently, not bothering to make any kind of show of it. Then, nude, he resumed his previous position. Kris sniffed in approval and went to eat his dinner.

He took his time with the food, sipping his tea slowly as he mulled over the council meeting. He needed to write some letters, but not tonight. Kris set his cup down and shook his head, clearing out all thoughts of business. 

He stood and strode to the basin of water in the corner, pouring himself some fresh water from a pitcher. He splashed some on his face, washed his hands and rinsed his mouth out. It was refreshing, and he impatiently flicked his wet bangs out of his face. 

"Tao," Kris said, finally walking back over to him. Tao raised his face so he could look up and up at Kris; he hadn't moved from his kneeling position at all. His shoulders were a bit more tense now, and his cock was half hard. He watched Kris approach with shining eyes.

Kris bent, hooking two fingers underneath Tao's collar and tugging up. Tao rose gracefully, giving no sign of being stiff from staying in the same position for so long, though his knees looked a bit red.

Kris kissed him, chaste and quick, and Tao's eyelids fluttered shut.

"It's been a while," Kris murmured, hand dropping from Tao's collar so he could trace a fingertip down the center of Tao's chest. "I've been busy with these negotiations, but tomorrow's a slower day, so tonight..." He trailed off, his fingertip poking Tao's belly button so his toy gave a giggle before his face smoothed back into fierce lines again. "I need to unwind. Anything in particular you'd like to do tonight, Taozi?"

"My last bruises faded fully a few days ago, master," Tao said, in that soft-spoken way he had. He stared up at Kris hopefully.

Kris fought down the urge to smile. "I noticed. We'll definitely have to fix that, I have a reputation of being a total hard-ass to uphold." Tao blushed a little from that, but Kris honestly didn't mind the talk. Let all the plump lords gossip like pre-teen girls about Kris's bedroom habits, he couldn't find it in himself to care.

Tao's little pink tongue darted out to wet his lips before he murmured, "And, master, it's been a long time since you spanked me."

Kris felt a little breathless. Tao's pretty youthful face and his sweet gentle voice asking Kris to do awful, _wonderful_ things to him always went straight to Kris's head.

But he didn't show it. "Go pick a toy," he said dispassionately.

Tao eagerly darted to the other side of the room, opening the drawer where all Kris's spanking implements were kept. There were quite a few, it was getting to be a veritable collection. He'd only started buying them after he'd gotten Tao, and his toy's somewhat unorthodox bedroom habits had risen to the surface. Kris had never cared, since he shared the same desires. It had just taken Tao's enthusiastic responses for him to realize it.

Tao took his time choosing, and while he mulled it over Kris enjoyed the view. Tao kept himself in good shape, and his backside was firm and pert. Sadly unmarked, but Kris would fix that momentarily.

Kris sat on the edge of the high bed, and eventually Tao came back to him, holding a paddle. It was made of thick, stiff leather, embossed with a simple design so the surface was textured. Tao sank to his knees in front of Kris, and held up the paddle expectantly. Kris took it from him, holding it by its sturdy handle. It was a familiar weight, the paddle being one Tao frequently went back to.

"Up and over," Kris whispered, and Tao scurried to obey. Kris helped him get in position, bent over Kris's lap, stomach resting on Kris's knees, pert little ass up. "Hands." Tao immediately put his hands behind his back, and Kris grabbed his wrists in one large hand, securing them together at the base of Tao's spine. He pressed a little, which sent Tao forward more, setting him just off balance enough to keep him on his toes.

Kris touched Tao's backside with the paddle, letting the weight of it press down slightly. Tao gave a contented sigh. "Count them in your head, Tao," Kris ordered.

"Yes, master," Tao said breathlessly.

The first strike rang loud in the silence of the room, the sound sharp and satisfying. Tao didn't make a sound, and Kris ran his thumb over the point of impact, digging in a bit. It wasn't red. He hit again, harder, and again, building up an even rhythm.

"How many?" he asked.

"Eight," Tao said softly, sounding far too composed.

Kris hit him several times in rapid succession, the slaps echoing. Tao gave a small cry of surprise. "Now?"

"T-twelve," Tao gasped. He was beginning to wriggle, but the position and Kris's hold on his wrists kept him from going far. Kris knew Tao's cock was probably fully hard now, but he wasn't getting any kind of friction on it, the way he was pinned.

Kris resumed his strikes, even and tightly controlled, revelling in the feeling of using his strength, the shudder of impact every time the leather made contact with Tao's ass.

At twenty hits Tao's backside was a lovely shade of red, and his toy had finally started to whimper, crying out when Kris delivered a particularly hard blow. "Quiet," Kris snapped. He gave Tao an extra beat to clamp his mouth shut before delivering a well aimed strike. Kris felt the impact up to his shoulder. Tao made a noise but it was muffled behind his lips. Presumably they were pressed firmly together. Kris smiled at the back of his inky black head. 

"You're a good boy." He accentuated the words with softer smacks, just enough to sting a bit, and Kris waited until the tenseness had bled from Tao's shoulders before picking up the hard pace again.

Tao began to squirm in earnest, making sounds that were kept behind determinately closed lips. "How many?" Kris demanded.

"Thirty-two," Tao sobbed. "Oh, master— ah!" He arched, almost toppling off Kris's lap, but Kris shifted, keeping him in place.

At forty strikes, Tao finally began to cry, but they weren't wrenching sobs, just quiet sniffles. Kris wound down, striking more softly, and when he stopped at forty-six, Tao was limp, all tenseness gone from his body, back glistening with sweat. He was still crying softly.

Kris put the paddle aside and ran his hand over Tao's reddened backside, feeling the heat. The redness was pretty even, deep. Tao gave a low whine as Kris massaged his sore skin. Kris let go of his wrists, and with a nudge Tao slid, boneless, to the floor again. Kris spread his legs, and with some soft coaxing Tao knelt between them, head lolling against Kris's inner thigh.

"You always do so well," Kris murmured, running a hand through Tao's sweaty hair. His toy looked tired but pleased, face flushed and wet with tears. "But you're so stubborn. It takes so much for you to let go." He scratched at Tao's nape lightly, and his toy laughed sleepily. "Yixing would cry after ten strikes."

"You only ever hit him for punishment, though," Tao reminded him, and when Kris pinched his earlobe lightly he quickly added, "master."

"Yes," Kris replied, "he never enjoyed this the way you do." He let his gaze drift downward, to Tao's erect cock.

"You enjoy it too, master," said Tao, leaning up so he could nuzzle at Kris's cock, straining through his uniform pants. He kept his hands behind his back, some of his training filtering back in now that the spanking was over, and that wouldn't do.

Part of the reason Kris enjoyed doing this was because it was the only way Tao would let go, would give himself over to Kris. Tao's training would hold him steady and stiff and poised, and in public, that was fine, but here, when they fucked, Kris wanted Tao stripped down, arching and vocal, not worrying about whether or not he was acting like a good toy.

"Mmm," Kris sighed in agreement. Tao mouthed at him through the material of his pants, moving up to nibble at Kris's belt. He looked up, lashes still sticking together from tears, and at Kris's nod, began unbuckling Kris's belt with his teeth, his lips. It was a skill he'd had when Kris first got him, and it never failed to impress him. The buttons on Kris's pants gave Tao a bit more trouble, but he managed. Kris watched him fondly, pulling his rings off his fingers as he did so, placing them on the nightstand.

Tao was finally able to pull down the material of Kris's pants enough to get his cock free, but before he could seal his mouth over the head Kris pushed him back, on the shoulder. Tao looked up questioningly, but Kris kept silent, so Tao leaned forward again, only for Kris to shove him away just as his lips brushed the tip of Kris's cock. Tao gave a disgruntled whine, pouting up at Kris.

Kris slapped him hard across the face.

Tao's head snapped to the side, and he gave a long, low moan, cock twitching between his legs.

"You ask, before you suck my cock," Kris said.

"I know," Tao said, smirking up insolently, and Kris hit him again, on the other side with the back of his hand. He didn't put as much power behind it, as he was striking Tao with his knuckles, but Tao's face still whipped in the same direction as the blow. Kris could tell from the tingle on his knuckles that _that_ one would bruise, right across Tao's lovely cheekbone. 

Tao gave a breathy little sigh. "I love that feeling," he mewled, and Kris felt his breath hitch. Tao had begun to lean forward again, hands coming up out of their position behind Tao's back to brace himself on Kris's thighs. Kris raised a hand warningly. "Oh, do hit me again, please."

"You'll bruise well enough from that backhand, Taozi," Kris said, but he obligingly slapped Tao again, catching only his cheek. It stung his palm.

Tao made a sound, too loud to be a sigh but too soft to be a moan. It made Kris's cock twitch. Tao took note and smirked again, mouth kitten-like. "I'd like to suck your cock, master." His hands slid up Kris's thighs, one curving around Kris's hip and the other taking hold of the base of his cock.

Kris slid his hand into Tao's hair, and his toy began to pant, the air fanning over delicate skin. "You're allowed," Kris said.

Tao immediately leaned forward, lapping at the slit, tasting the precome that had gathered there. He suckled at the head, teasing, and Kris tightened his grip in Tao's hair, forcing his head down. Tao made a surprised noise around the shaft, and it resonated sweetly. Both his hands went scrabbling at Kris's thighs. Kris forced him down until his cock bumped against the back of Tao's throat, gagging him, before yanking Tao back off. Even through the rough treatment, Tao made sure to keep his teeth from scraping accidentally.

"Are you going to suck my cock," Kris said idly, "or am I going to fuck your mouth?"

"Please," Tao whimpered, "fuck my mouth, master. Please."

"You're feeling masochistic tonight," Kris muttered. Kris took hold of the base of his cock with his free hand, and Tao's mouth dropped open in anticipation, but Kris simply dragged the head of his cock over Tao's cheek, over the mark that was starting to form across his cheekbone. The skin on Tao's face was so soft, still damp from his tears, and now there was a slick trail of spit and precome shining in the light. Tao whimpered, face turning red from embarrassment, eyes squeezing shut.

Kris rested the head against Tao's lips, and Tao's tongue came out to flick at the slit, but with Kris's hand tangled in his hair, he couldn't go far. Kris let him strain for a moment before pressing him down, easing his cock past Tao's lips until he once again hit the back of Tao's throat lightly. Tao was able to keep from gagging this time, sealing his lips around Kris's cock and sucking so hard his cheeks hollowed, tongue pressing at the underside.

"Relax your throat," Kris murmured, the only warning he gave before thrusting up and pushing Tao's head down at the same time, his cock sliding down Tao's throat. He firmly held Tao there, as he gagged once, twice, three times, the movements of his throat and mouth feeling like bliss around Kris's cock. He yanked Tao back roughly, Tao crying out from the pull on his hair, and then gasping in air quickly, practically panting. His mouth was smeared with saliva, eyes full of new tears.

"Should I do it again?" Kris asked roughly.

"If it please you, master," Tao gasped, voice hoarse.

" _Should I do it again_?" Kris repeated.

Tao moaned. "I like it when you come in my mouth, when I can swallow you down, but— master I want you to, to fuck me, please. I'm so hard."

"Get on the bed," Kris whispered, releasing his hold on Tao's hair. He stood, undoing the buttons on his shirt deftly as Tao scrambled onto the bed. After draping his shirt over the back of a nearby armchair, he said, "Prep yourself. Start with two fingers."

Kris had turned away from the bed, taking his time getting undressed, but he heard Tao snag the little pot of lube from the nightstand, the scrape of the lid coming off, the slick sounds after.

"Add another," he ordered, voice husky, as he neatly folded his trousers. Tao gave a breathy moan, and Kris tossed his pants onto the armchair with the rest of his apparel. He turned, finally, to see Tao on his knees in the center of the bed, one hand braced on the bed in front of him, the other reaching behind himself, his fingers moving in and out of himself, pushing in deep already. Tao rarely took his time with this, he liked the burn too much, and when Kris climbed onto the bed, Tao was already moaning, his head hanging so his hair brushed the bed.

"Master," Tao whimpered, his fingers moving faster now. He was too desperate already, too willing to do the bare minimum. Kris didn't like to be rushed. He would be thorough, or he wouldn't do it at all.

He scooped a small amount of the lube onto his own fingers. Then, when Tao's three fingers next disappeared inside himself, Kris slid his own finger in too, into that slick heat. "Ah!" Tao cried, arching. "Master, please, more—"

Kris slapped Tao's reddened ass, stinging, and Tao gave a sharp cry. "Taking time with prep is important, Tao."

Tao sobbed a little but mumbled, "Yes, master."

After making sure Tao could take it, Kris slid a second finger into him, taking care to move at a pace and rhythm totally at odds to the one Tao had set up. He moved his fingers slower, and Tao whimpered, but mimicked the pace, and soon his toy wasn't squirming quite so hard, though he was trembling with the effort of holding back.

"I wouldn't ever want to cause real damage," Kris murmured, running his thumb along the edge of Tao's stretched entrance.

"I know," Tao whimpered. "You're so good to me, master, so good."

Kris crooked his fingers a little, and Tao's whole body jerked. Then he pulled his fingers out, and ordered Tao to do the same. He picked up the lube, smearing some on his cock and hissing at how cold it was. Tao was panting, supported by his elbows with his forehead resting on his forearm, shivering in anticipation.

Kris gently nudged at Tao's knees, and Tao immediately shifted, spreading his legs further so Kris had more room to settle fully behind him. He positioned his cock and thrust forward, fucking into Tao in one smooth stroke. Tao made a high keening noise, body pitching forward, and Kris grabbed him by the hips to steady him. "If your cock touches the sheets, you're not coming tonight," Kris barked.

Tao sobbed, but braced himself a bit better, taking Kris's thrusts without slipping down. He was so tight, despite all the prep, and so vocal, soft little gasps escaping his pretty lips rhythmically, matching the pace Kris was fucking him at. Kris gave Tao's ass another smack, just to hear him cry out, revelling in the way Tao clenched around him. 

Tao threw his weight back, fucking himself on Kris's cock, without any real rhythm. Kris held his hips more firmly, forcing them to still, deliberately slowing his own pace just to watch Tao squirm. "Master, please," Tao moaned. 

Another smack, another broken sob. "Please? Please what?"

"Please let me come," Tao cried, still writhing, trying to get more friction. "It's been so long, and I want to come with you stretching me open, filling me up, please, I love the feeling of your cock inside me—"

Kris's hand shot forward, fingers tangling in Tao's hair and yanking, pulling Tao up, off his elbows. He shifted his weight back, bringing Tao with him, until Tao's back was arched sharply, still on his knees and with his head on Kris's shoulder, legs caught on either side of Kris's, held wide open. The position slid Kris's cock that much deeper inside Tao, and left fairly little room for movement. Tao, because of the angle and the hand Kris still had wound in his hair, was pinned. It didn't stop him from whimpering and squirming though, hands fluttering uselessly, nowhere to rest. His cock jutted out into empty air, curving up towards his toned stomach, leaking clear beads of precome.

Kris rutted up, and Tao cried out. "You want to come?" Kris panted into Tao's ear, lips brushing the shell. Tao made a small desperate noise. "Then come. Come for me, untouched, like the little whore you are." Tao whined, face smeared with new tears, frantically fucking down in Kris's lap, driving Kris's cock deeper. Kris mouthed at his abused cheekbone, tasting salt and skin. "Come for me," Kris ordered harshly, accentuating the order by biting down hard at the junction where Tao's neck met his shoulder.

Tao screamed, a long sound that melted off into broken little sobs as he came, cock twitching. A few drops of come landed on his stomach, but most of it fell onto the bed. Tao shuddered through his orgasm, Kris moving his hand from Tao's hair to around his torso, supporting him as his body went limp against Kris's chest.

Kris gently traced the indents his teeth had left in Tao's skin with his tongue. "Good boy."

Tao shivered, head lolling back against Kris's shoulder. "Master," he mumbled indistinctly. "Come. Please." He circled his hips a little, trying to entice him, and Kris chuckled.

"Kiss me," Kris said. Tao turned his face just enough to do so, lazily licking into Kris's mouth. Kris rolled his hips up, and Tao obligingly clenched down on him, mewling softly, and Kris's own orgasm swept through him, warm and sweet.

"Yes," Tao breathed into his mouth, feeling Kris pulse inside him. "Yes, master."

Afterwards they both slowly flopped onto their sides on the bed, Kris's front still pressed to Tao's back. Kris was panting and Tao was hiccuping, both of them still shuddering a bit from aftershocks. Kris ran his hand over Tao's tender backside, and Tao twitched, mumbling, "Don't, sensitive."

"That's the point," Kris replied, pinching lightly. Tao yelped. "That's why you like being bruised, isn't it?" He kissed the back of Tao's neck softly.

Tao pushed back, pressing closer, heedless of the both of them being sticky with sweat. "Well, yes, but I also like being marked."

"You have a collar," Kris pointed out. He gave it a gentle tug, and Tao's breath hitched.

"Yes, but, I like that this is on my skin. I like feeling your touch, seeing where it was, even when you're not around." He rolled over, staring up at Kris shyly. The tears had stopped, but he looked a beautiful mess. "Does that make me weird?"

Kris smiled, kissing Tao on the mouth. "No."

The edges of Tao's lips curved up, and he blushed, pleased. "Also," he added, "I like the way it makes the fat lords afraid of you. They always scurry out of our way so fast."

Kris laughed.


End file.
